


Reunion

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is a military wife and gets the surprise of her life as she's interviewed by the famous talk show host Ellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Emily held in a deep breath as she felt her name being announced, and gave quick kisses to her two children before walking out onto the stage. Her eyes widened as she saw the audience applauding and smiled wide as the talk show host took her into a hug. She felt her heart leap at the blond's warm smile and felt herself relax just a bit as she sat down in the plush chair.

"Emily Hotchner, it's great to have you on the show. And you look beautiful by the way."

Emily felt herself blush as she nodded her head, and put a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back up at the host. "Thank you Ellen. I'm very glad to be here."

Ellen smiled as she rubbed her hand along her knee. "Now, you know that you're here because we've been having military wives on the show all week." Emily nodded. "But I just learned three things about you, other than your husband being over in Iraq. First is, you don't watch my show."

As the audience erupted into laughter, Emily felt herself smiling wide but shaking her head. "That's not true! I don't have a lot of time to watch it because of my job and my children. And video chatting with my husband! So I sometimes DVR it."

Ellen held in a smirk before shaking her head, earning another laugh from the crowd. "Ok, well the other two things you just ruined for me saying!"

Emily bit her lip as she giggled, putting her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"I was gonna say I just found out about your job, and your children. So, you work for the FBI."

"Yes, I do."

"And you work in a department that has to do with reading minds, or something?"

Emily laughed as she scratched her temple. "I work in the Behavioral Analysis Unit in the FBI, which is creating a profile of the killer to know where he's going and what he'll do next. We basically get into the mind of the killer."

"And you have two children."

Emily smiled wide as she nodded, thinking of her two little ones backstage. "Yes, I have two kids. Jack is eight and Erica is two. Or, will be two next week actually."

Ellen nodded as she smiled at the woman across from her. "But you're not just a mother, you're also a stepmother right?"

"Yes, Jack is my stepson. But he now is legally mine, I adopted him just last year."

"And I understand you haven't seen your husband in a year. That must be hard, especially with your job and not getting to call or video chat whenever you want."

Emily nodded as her eyes softened. "Yeah, it can be difficult. Especially when he's only seen his daughter a few times, and she's still so young she only is friendly to the people she is familiar with. So when I was video chatting with him one night and the kids were there with me, she didn't know who we were talking to because she's only seen pictures of him." She felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. "So that was really difficult and then after he logged off I had to explain to her what really went on, and she was so devastated when she found out it was really her daddy and didn't even say hi."

Ellen felt her heart slightly break at the brunette woman in front of her. "And when was the last time you spoke to your husband?"

"I think I spoke to him last month, around his birthday."

"And I understand today is your birthday."

Emily smiled and nodded, feeling relief wash over her as the crowd applauded for her. "Yes, it is. I just turned thirty-nine."

Ellen's gaze immediately went to the woman's neck and she smiled. "Can I ask what your necklace is?"

Emily looked down and took the ring between her fingers as it dangled from it's silver chain. "It's my husband's wedding ring. He gave it to me before he left so he wouldn't lose it."

As the crowd 'aww'ed at the sentiment, Emily smiled softly and watched as Ellen stood from her chair and reached into a bag next to the coffee table. "Well, since I know you miss your husband, I wanted to get you something that reminded you of him. So…"

Emily listened to the crowd erupted into laughter and her eyes widened as she was handed a dildo with her husband's face on it. She quickly dropped it into her lap before covering her face with her hands, feeling an extreme blush creep over her features as she heard Ellen and the entire audience burst into hysterics. She peaked through her fingers to see a laughing Ellen fall back into her seat, and she immediately slapped the woman on her leg. "I cannot believe you just did that to me!"

"It's a very thoughtful gift!"

Emily bit her lip to try and keep from laughing as she fingered the black dildo with her husband's face near the tip. "Just so you know, this does not compare to him at all." She felt herself smile wide as the crowd laughed even harder, and Ellen's face reddened.

"Ok, as much fun as this is, I have a big surprise for you."

"Oh, please don't let it be another sex toy. I will so shoot you if it is."

The crowd laughed as Ellen smiled and shook her head. "First off, you know your friends are out in the audience. They're also you're team members, right?"

"Correct."

"You're so formal." She watched Emily smile. "Can you point them out to me?"

Emily nodded before turning to the crowd, and pointing to her friends in the front row. Out of all their smiling faces and waving arms, Ellen immediately stood and walked up to the girl with the neon red hair and white dress, with a bright purple boa. "I think Emily mentioned you to me. You're Spencer Reid, right?"

Emily burst out into laughter as Spencer hid his face, and watched as the rest of their team laughed.

Ellen smiled wide before patting his arm, and looking back to the girl. "So are you Penelope?"

"Yesuroonie!"

The blond host smiled as she nodded her head. "I remember talking to Emily about you before the show started, and she said you're one of her best friends. And, you have a special name for her?"

"Well I have a special name for everybody! Like Spence is my baby boy, JJ or Jenny is the little blond girl," The crowd laughed at that. "Derek is my Chocolate Adonis, Dave is granddaddy, and my little EmmyBear's name is Gumdrop! And when her husband used to be the head of our team, before he went off to fight that huge scary war, his name was G-Man!"

Ellen nodded as the crowd laughed, and she quickly made her way back down to Emily.

Emily watched as Ellen sat back in her seat and smiled when the crowd started screaming and applauding. "Are they ok?"

Ellen smiled and laughed before nodded. "What's your husband's name again?"

"His name is Aaron."

"Hey Em."

Emily felt her eyes widen as she let the toy in her hand fall to the floor. She silently shook her head as her hands raised to cover her open mouth. "You didn't."

Ellen nodded as she looked to the younger woman.

"No, no you didn't."

"Yes I did. Turn around, Emily!"

Emily shook her head as she nervously laughed, not wanting to turn to the familiar voice. "You're lying to me. He's not here."

"Em?"

She felt her heart pound in her chest as she slowly turned in her chair, and let out a happy sob as her husband stood there with his hat in hand and green uniform all in place. She slowly stood and shook her head, tears falling from her eyes as the crowd continued to applaud. Her voice was soft and hoarse as she looked at her smiling husband. "You're really here."

Aaron nodded and smiled wide as she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms going around his neck. He kissed her hard and felt their tears mix on their lips as everyone's applaud sounded in his ears. "I love you Emily."

Emily let herself cry into his shoulder as he set her down, and she felt his rough hands rub up and down her back. "I love you too."

They quickly sat down together in the chair, his hand cupping her cheek as he kissed her one again.

"So you're Aaron!"

They broke apart and Aaron felt himself laughing as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I am. Thank you so much for this."

Ellen nodded and smiled at the couple that quickly latched onto each other's hands. "So Emily told me you've only seen your little girl a couple times, and even then she was too little to recognize who you were."

"That's right."

"Was that hard for you?"

Aaron immediately nodded, feeling Emily's watery eyes on him as she squeezed his hand. "It was extremely difficult. I mean I was all by myself over in Iraq and I didn't know when or how I would get home. Or even if I would make it home. And on top of all that stress and worry for the kids and my beautiful wife, my own daughter's didn't light up like they should of when she saw me on the computer. I had to log off so she wouldn't see me crying about it."

Ellen nodded, feeling sympathy for the two brunettes in front of her. "Well, your kids are here right now if you want to see them."

"They're here?"

"DADDY!"

Aaron immediately got up and caught his crying boy in his arms. "I missed you so much dad!"

The older man felt his eyes tear up as he clutched his little boy in his muscular arms. "I missed you too buddy."

Emily got up from the chair, ignoring the applaud of the crowd and walked over to her confused baby girl, and immediately picked her up into her arms. Erica smiled at her mommy and hid her nose in the older woman's neck as Aaron walked up to them with Jack by his side.

Aaron's eyes were red and tears flooded down his cheeks as his voice was strained. "Hi baby girl."

Erica lifted her head as her fist clutched the front of her mother's blouse. Her stare wasn't scared or happy, just quiet and blank.

Aaron lifted his little girl from his wife's arms, letting Jack run into Emily's legs. He smiled at Erica in his arms and ran his fingers through her wavy hair. "Do you remember me, baby?"

Erica smiled wide before poking his tan cheek. "Daddy!"


End file.
